


Hold my hand and my heart

by All_The_Yaoi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Rape, Slow Burn, youll find out what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Yaoi/pseuds/All_The_Yaoi
Summary: Well, after what happened, Jamie really had no where else to go but her arch-enemie, so here we are.
Kudos: 2





	Hold my hand and my heart

It was one a.m in the morning, the night had droned on for hours. Rain drizzled against the windows of the hero’s small apartment downtown. She was putting her book down, when a grunt came from the front door. 

Juniper walked towards the door, her fists at the ready, and opens it. Looking up at her from the floor is the villain, Jamie. 

She looks worse for wear, her hair tangled and matted, her clothes half ripped off, and a dazed expression on her face. She looked like she had been drugged and someone had their way with her.

“I.... I didn’t know where else to go” is all she can get out before stumbling into junipers arms.

She thinks to herself ‘what have I walked into this time’ as she half carries, half drags Jamie inside. Flicking on the lights, she puts the kettle on for tea and pulls some blankets out of the hall closet. 

Laying Jamie down on the couch and covering her up, she pads back into the kitchen to make tea. She grabs some lavender, rose, mint, and vanilla. Mixing it together, she puts it in the strainer.

The water finally boils, so she pours it out to steep. 

Now back in the living room with Jamie, she pulls back the covers to examine her. Bruises line her body, as well as cuts and scratches. Her clothes are hanging on by a thread, so June goes to her closet to grab some of her own.

After dressing her, she walks to the kitchen to check on the tea. Seeing as it’s done, she pours it out into two mugs and goes back to Jamie. 

After a couple minutes, she starts to stir and looks around. Juniper takes her hand.

“He- he seemed so nice and then I was on the ground, and I don’t know where else to go...”

“It’s gonna be alright, you’ll be ok, and we will figure out who did this to you. I promise it’s gonna be ok”


End file.
